


Бессмертие

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933





	Бессмертие

Безымянный не видит лиц людей, окружающих в арену, но прекрасно слышит крики – рёв толпы, охваченной жаждой человеческой крови. Да, на людей он не смотрит, но легко может себе представить их жуткие гримасы. Полубезумные глаза, раскрасневшиеся лица, слюна в уголках распахнутых в крике ртов. 

Он не раз наблюдал подобное зрелище, и даже сам становился частью всеобщего безумия. Сейчас же Безымянный был одной из его причин. Вторая причина, его противник, стоит напротив, вскинув меч. 

Имени воина, против которого ему сегодня довелось сражаться, он не помнит. Да и зачем нужно имя человека, который вот-вот будет повержен и втоптан в пыль? В конце концов, его собственным именем, как обычно, тоже никто не поинтересовался. 

Что ж, Безымянному к этому не привыкать. Имя нужно для того, чтобы высечь его на надгробном камне, чтобы записать его в летописях, чтобы сложить с ним песни. Но Безымянному ничего из этого не было нужно. Он никогда не считал себя героем и, тем более, не собирался умирать. 

Безымянный на мгновение слепнет из-за солнечного блика, отражённого мечом его противника, в результате чего едва не пропускает удар. Но в следующее мгновение мечи сталкиваются, что сопровождается не только характерным скрежетом, но и новым воплем, вырывающимся из сотни глоток, слышным далеко за пределами арены. Он расходится волнами, захлёстывая, погребая под собой и в то же время – наполняя силой. Необузданной, дикой. Злой. 

Пот заливает лицо. Пот и кровь. В запале Безымянный не заметил, что у него рассечён лоб. Но это была ерунда – он бы сейчас, наверное, не почувствовал даже если бы ему отсекли руку. Разве что если бы это была рука, в которой он держит меч. 

Агрессивные, резкие выпады следуют один за другим. Безымянный не останавливается ни на секунду, не даёт своему противнику даже перевести дыхание. Тот отступает на шаг, шумно дыша. Безымянный неожиданно улыбается и воин бросает на него какой-то странный, почти испуганный взгляд. 

Сталь звенит, солнечные лучи заливают арену, в голове шумит, крики возносятся к распахнутым небесам, словно молитва тёмному богу. 

Безымянный прекрасно видит, что противник его уже достаточно вымотан и почти загнан в угол. Он вот-вот допустит непростительную ошибку, которая будет стоить ему победы – или жизни. И его тогда его придадут земле, а имя, которое у него, безусловно есть – вот, в выкриках толпы оно, кажется, даже иногда звучит – высекут на бездушном камне. 

Имя Безымянного люди не выкрикивают, и именно это придаёт ему сил, словно он – это они, словно он – это целый мир, словно он вмещает в себя всё сущее разом. 

Имя означает принадлежность – не важно к кому и чему – которой у Безымянного никогда не было. Он принадлежит только самому себе. Его жизнь не в руках богов или людей, и, тем более, не в руках человека, с которым он сейчас сражается. Жизнь Безымянного в его собственных руках. 

Всё происходит очень быстро – меч, ведомый твёрдой рукой Безымынного, находит слабое место, входит между пластинами чужих доспехов, вонзаясь в грудь противника. Кровь стекает по лезвию, по доспехам, капает на песок. Горячая, густая, тёмная, с привкусом металла и запахом жизни. 

Крики становятся невероятно громкими – среди них теперь слышно и радостные, и разочарованные. Яростные, надсадные, почти болезненные, словно они кричат вместо повергнутого воина, который даже вдоха сейчас сделать не может, не то, что закричать. 

Безымянный не даёт ему опомниться, быстрым движением вынимает меч, а в следующее мгновение лезвие опускается на чужую шею. Кровь брызжет в лицо Безымянного, заливает пол арены, и отсечённая голова отлетает на несколько шагов. Обезглавленное тело безвольно падает, гремя доспехами, ноги воина ещё конвульсивно подёргиваются, словно он собирается убежать. Под ним растекается тёмная лужа. В срубе шеи виднеются белые кости. 

Это была быстрая и почти безболезненная смерть. 

Над ареной на некоторое время повисает странная тишина, от которой у Безымянного начинает звенеть в ушах. И всё, что слышно – это его собственное тяжёлое дыхание. Безымянный чувствует, что одежда под доспехами насквозь пропиталась потом и липнет к коже. 

Он делает несколько шагов, подходит к отлетевшей в сторону голове и подхватывает её за слипшиеся от крови волосы. Глаза закатились, язык вывалился, изо уголка рта стекает тонкая красная струйка. 

Безымянный встряхивает головой противника, поднимая её над собой на вытянутой руке, и тогда толпа взрывается новым криком – ещё более громким, чем прежде. Безымянный разворачивается и что есть силы, которой у него всегда было в избытке, швыряет отрубленную голову в сторону, и та ударяется о ближайшую стену, разбивается об неё, словно перезрелый арбуз, разлетается на части – осколки костей, мозги, куски плоти – оставляя на шершавой поверхности красный след. 

Наполненный восторгом и в то же время каким-то ужасом вопль снова заливает арену и Безымянный на мгновение закрывает глаза. 

Убитый им человек когда-то совершенно точно был жив, он существовал. У него было имя. У Безымянного его нет, поэтому в своём собственном существовании он иногда не уверен. Но в одном он уверен совершенно точно: никогда не существовавший не сможет умереть, как это случилось с его противником. Как это случится со всеми. 

Наконец, он открывает глаза, плавным движением вытирает кровь с лица. После этого, продолжая сжимать в руке меч, он без оглядки покидает арену под незатихающие крики толпы. 

Он – это они. 

Он – каждый из них.

Он – сосуд, способный вместить в себя целый мир. 

Потому что он – никто.


End file.
